


7 Years

by Death_theKid



Series: 7 Years [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alive Kuchel Ackerman, Bad Parent Carla Yeager, Cute, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, High School Student Eren Yeager, High School Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Injury, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Minor Hange Zoë/Petra Ral, Pining Eren Yeager, Popular Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rated for Levi's Language (Shingeki no Kyojin), Studying, Teen Crush, Teenage Drama, Tutor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_theKid/pseuds/Death_theKid
Summary: With his parents constantly fighting, Eren takes what he can get when it comes to comfort.In this case, comfort comes in the form of his tutor.His tutor happens to be his older across the road neighbor, Levi.





	7 Years

Eren shifted his eyes to his bedroom door and heaved a heavy sign. The door was shut, but the hallow wood did nothing against the raging voices from the living room. He winced slightly at the sound of the front door slamming shut, then dropped his head against his desk with the sound of his parent's bedroom door slamming shut moments later. 

Just a regular day in the Jaeger household. The young brunet tapped his pencil, eraser side down, against the coil notebook set beside the gigantic history textbook. The pages remained blank. How was he supposed to focus on anything when the living room sounded like one of the stupid wars from his textbook? 

The routine was the same. They'd have their screaming match. Dad would leave, presumably to the bar across town, or back to the hospital to take a long shift. Mom would cry for about seventeen minutes, give or take, then blast angry breakup songs from the confines of their bedroom. 

With a heavy groan, Eren clasped his hands to his ears and dropped his forehead to the desk. She started early. So What by P!nk rattled the walls. Eren cursed the state of the art stereo system his father had gotten his mother for Christmas before they started to hate each other. Why couldn't he have gotten her a necklace or ring or something? Something quiet? 

With a sigh, the brunet stood from his desk, stacked his books into a pile, pocketed his pencil and stood from his desk chair. He gripped the books against his chest, slipping on his beaten-up old sneakers effortlessly and easing down the stairs quietly. The music was blasting, he probably didn't have to be sneaking around, but he didn't want to risk his mother hearing him. 

Frankly, Eren was pretty invisible to his parents. His mother worked long hours at an emergency clinic and his father worked long hours at the hospital. Both were gone during most days, late into the evening usually. If they so happened to cross paths (forty-five minutes earlier, for example), it was like world war III, no matter the hour. At times, he wondered if they even remembered they had him. 

The brunet slipped out the door and released a breath. He was early, he knew that. He hoped, hoped really hard his tutor would be home. 

In exactly twenty-one steps, the young brunet reached his destination. Eren lifted his hand and knocked on the door. Two firm knocks. He waited a second, pleading for the door to open in his head. 

Just as he was about to turn around, the door opened. A raven stood in the doorway, just not the raven he wanted to see. 

"Good afternoon, Ms Ackerman," Eren greeted quietly. 

"Oh, Eren Sweetie!" She beamed happily. "Here for tutoring? Levi isn't home yet. He'll be about twenty minutes." 

"Oh," Eren whispered quietly, a frown settling on his face. That meant he either had to return home or awkwardly hover around Levi's house. 

"You're welcome to come in and wait? Mikasa is at Annie's so there isn't much to do." 

"Thank you!" Eren smiled, stepping into the house. Whether it was common curtesy or an actual invite, Eren took it. Anything to stay away from his house. He knew Levi's house. Levi had been Eren's tutor for years now. Eren was also pretty good friends with Levi's younger sister Mikasa. Eren sat himself on the couch in the living room, setting his books in his lap. 

Tutoring started at five o'clock sharp. Levi was a hard-ass when it came to being on time. 

Eren knew the older had soccer practice after school, which was probably where Levi was right now. Eren bit his lip as he glanced at the clock on the mantel piece. 4:39pm. 

"Would you like a snack while you wait, Sweetie?" Kuchel poked her head into the living room. 

"That would be great, thank you," Eren smiled lightly with a nod of his head. She returned the smile, then moved back into the kitchen. Eren couldn't help but envy Mikasa and Levi. Their mom was amazing. 

Carla had always been a... good mom. She tried, but... Well, you see, Eren hadn't been planned. He kind of, maybe, sort of ruined her plans of being an actress. She never really got over that fact. She loved Eren, of course, but she held onto the piece of him that crushed her dreams. His father never really wanted him from the beginning. He knew that. It was difficult to make his father proud. He rarely talked to Eren at all through his childhood. 

The only saving grace was Mikasa's mom. Kuchel was like a second mom (a mom who mom-ed better than his own, to be honest). She was there when Eren's second grade class performed the yearly play. He'd been casted as a main character with Mikasa. Kuchel, with Levi in tow, cheered them on in the audience when his parents were nowhere to be seen despite the multiple invites. She was there when Eren made the winning basket during his fifth-grade basketball tournament, his mother 'had an emergency' at the clinic and couldn't come. She was there when he sprained his ankle in grade seven while playing rugby and was in hysterics as he was rushed to emergency. Everyone had thought he broke it. She didn't leave his side. His mother was working at the very clinic he was taken too, informed of the situation and he still didn't see her till 10:15 in the evening after spending the rest of the day with Kuchel and Mikasa. 

"Here you are, Dear," Kuchel set a plate of carrot sticks and a couple cookies in front of him. 

"Thank you," he smiled, earning himself a hair ruffle from her. 

Eren ate his snack quietly. The room was quiet. The clock ticked, and he could hear the faint clanging of pots and pans in the kitchen. It was such a change from home. It was nice to hear something other than complete silence, pulsing music or raging arguments. 

At 4:54, the door opened. 

"I'm home, Maman." 

"Oh, mon fils, how was practice?" 

The exchange was heartwarming. It was clear Levi and Mikasa were Kuchel's world. Eren felt a drop of disappointment as he thought about if his mother thought of him as her world. He fiddled with the carrot stick in his hand, then placed it back on the plate after losing his appetite. She didn't. 

Eren stared ahead, tuning out their conversation. His thoughts tipping back to his parents. 

Eren jumped in shock when a hand was set on his head. 

"Christ, Brat, it's just me." Levi stared with a bored expression. The corners of his lips lifting lightly into a tiny amused smile. Eren willed off the slight blush from his face, then sent a glare at the older boy (it probably looked more like an irritated pout, but whatever). 

Levi was still in his gym clothes, meaning practice must've run late. Eren's eyes travelled across Levi's body as the raven glanced away to look into the kitchen at his mom. Levi was hot. 

Eren had liked Levi for as long as he could remember. Since first seeing the older boy who'd been playing in the yard with his little sister when Eren and his family first moved in across the road. They'd moved here when he was just about five. Levi was now in his last year of high school. He was 5'4", had ebony black hair, and Kuchel's beautiful gunmetal eyes. Levi was well built (not that Eren ever looked), good at sports and was on the honors roll. Basically... everything Eren was not. 

"What do you have today?" Levi questioned, he leaned over Eren's shoulder to look at the textbook still resting in his lap. 

"Oh, history. We have a stupid test tomorrow." Eren groaned. 

"You can head upstairs and get started," Levi commented, standing up straight and moving towards the stairs, "I'm going to shower. I feel gross. You know where it is." With that, Levi disappeared up the stairs. Eren's eyes followed the older up the stairs until he was out of sight. 

"Are you done with that, Dear?" Eren jumped with a surprised yelp, turning to see Kuchel standing beside him with an amused smile. "Your plate, have you finished?" 

"Oh, yes, thanks." Eren looked down at the plate. He'd eaten a couple carrot sticks and one of the cookies. He felt a little guilty about not eating it, but he just wasn’t in the mood. 

Kuchel didn't seem to bothered as she picked it up, send him an encouraging smile before she disappeared into the kitchen once more. Eren stood from his seat, and made his way up the familiar stairs, down the familiar hallway and into Levi immaculate bedroom. 

The routine was the same every Monday, Wednesday and any day before a big test. Levi had a fairly big desk, about the size of Eren's dining room table. It easily accommodated two chairs: Levi's computer chair and the cushioned dining chair Eren used for their study sessions (it was just pushed up against the wall when Eren wasn't sitting on it). 

Eren pulled his chair up beside Levi's and plopped down with a sigh of relief. This, this was comfort. This was familiar. Eren opened the textbook to the page he was studying. The French Revolution. It was pretty cool. Eren wrote his name and dated the paper before sitting back to wait for the older boy. 

"So, is there any reason my mom said you showed up almost half an hour early?" Eren jumped with a yelp, dumping himself on the floor and managing to tip over his own chair (it fell on him) and its legs managed to knocked Levi's chair into the wall. 

"Sorry!" Eren gasped, lifting his chair from his spot on the floor. The raven blew out an irritated breath and moved into the room. Eren took the Raven's outstretched hand, and Levi pulled him to his feet before righting his own chair. 

"Whatever, Brat. Now are you gonna answer?" Eren looked up towards Levi, and he felt his face blossom into red hues. Levi was shirtless. The raven dragged a towel across his damp locks as he moved towards the dresser. Eren watched with his mouth hanging open as Levi's muscles flexed as he neatly dug through his dresser. 

"Are you even listening to me?" Levi turned to glare at the younger boy, tossing his towel to the bed in favor of gripping a white long sleeve shirt. Eren quickly turned to his books when he saw Levi look his way. He attempted to will away the colour on his face. 

"I, uh, was just excited to study." _Not 100% a lie..._

"Excited to study?" Levi mused, pulling the shirt over his head, coving his toned stomach. Such a shame. "That's a load of bullshit. You've never been excited to study. We've been studying together for how long?" 

"Uh," Eren took Levi's silence to mean it wasn't a rhetorical question, "Seven-ish years?" 

"Yea, and you've not once been excited to study." The raven snorted as me moved to sit beside Eren at the desk. 

"I have..." Eren tried, but a 'stop-fucking-lying' look from Levi quieted his words. "Okay, fine." Eren sighed. "I was early because-" _if I stayed any longer I would've gone deaf, I can't study at home when my parents as screeching at each other, you are the only comfort in my dysfunctional world_ \- "I'm really nervous about this test." _Eh, close enough._

"Okay, that I can help with." Levi leaned over to glance at Eren's textbook pages. "The French Revolution, huh?" 

"I just don't understand, everything over bread?" 

"Not just bread, taxes. Third-class people were paying a lot for food and paying a lot of taxes just so the first-class and second-class could sit on their lazy asses, eat well and not have to pay taxes. People were pissed." The raven explained. 

"But, like parading heads on stakes?" Eren questioned quietly, glancing down at a cartoon of a person parading a head on a stake. 

"Hey, I never said it was civilized," Levi shrugged, flipping the page. "What's your homework anyways?" 

"Basically, just studying. I'm probably going to fail this anyways." 

"That's not a good mindset," Levi scolded, turning his head to glare at the younger. Eren casted his focus down at the textbook as the raven's gunmetal eyes bore into him. 

It was a few second of silences until Levi spoke again, "hey, wanna do flash cards instead of textbook work? I think I still have the French Revolution set Kasa helped me make." Eren turned to watch the raven stand, make his way to his closet, and open a box with about twenty stacks of small recipe cards held together with rubber bands. When Levi returned to his chair, he held a stack of cards. Levi fiddled with the rubber band for a second before taking it off and shuffling through the cards. 

"These might be a little above your grade, I used 'em last year. If you need help you can either ask me or use the text book. First time around you have free use of notes and the textbook, after that it's all memory. Got it, Brat?" 

Flash cards were not a first during these study sessions. Eren nodded thoughtfully as he fully turned his chair to face Levi. 

"What is the time span of The French Revolution?" 

\----------------- 

By the time they'd gone through the set three times, Levi suggested moving to comfier seats. The raven sat himself on his bed, back resting against the headboard, and Eren settled himself in a bean bag chair the raven had in the corner of the room. 

"Eren dear, would you like to stay over for dinner?" Both boys looked towards Levi's door as three quiet raps sounded against the wood. A second later the door opened and Kuchel looked into the room, smiling at Levi before turning to the boy she'd questioned. 

"Um... if it's no trouble?" Eren answered quietly. He glanced towards the window, catching just the side of his house in view. He did not want to return there. Not yet at least. At this point, his mother had probably broken out the tequila and was drunk sobbing at the kitchen table. She'd pass out in due time, but if he returned early he'd either get her weeping and clingy or being very, very drunk angry at him. 

"You're always welcome here, Sweetie." Kuchel beamed, "dinner is in twenty." 

"Okay Maman," Levi nodded. 

With that, Kuchel closed the doors and the boys listened to her make her way back down the stairs. 

"Anyways, who was Robespierr-" the raven was interrupted by the shrill ring of his phone. It was not unusual for Levi to get calls during study sessions, but usually the raven would decline the call and silence the phone. But, today... Levi answered the phone. 

"Hey," Levi greeted whomever had called, a light smile slipping onto his face. Eren gaped for a second. Levi had never answered before. Never during a study session. And he's smiling? "Yea, I'm doing tutoring now... After eight?... Yeah. I can probably to that... No, I have to talk to my mom first..." Levi's smile widened. "Really?... Petra will be there too?... Cool, I'll text you... Yea, yea, Eyebrows... Whatever, bye." 

Levi sounded almost happy that whoever this 'Petra' was, was going to whatever 'Eyebrows' was arranging. Eren felt his heart plummet. Levi was excited about a girl? Like almost grinning kind of excited. Levi never does more than a smirk or sometimes a small smile. Eren knew he never had a shot with Levi... but now this? 

After all, Levi was everything he wasn't. Levi had it all. Perfect grades, a group of friends, popularity amongst the students at school. He had a loving mother, and an amazing little sister... and now, now he had Petra. 

"Hey... Eren, you okay?" 

"I'm... I'm fine." Eren hadn't even realized he'd started packing up his books. Oh god, he had dinner with these people. How could he hold himself together in front of them? His one comfort was slipping from his grasp. Once a girlfriend was in the picture, he could kiss these study sessions with Levi goodbye. Study sessions will drop from three times a week to maybe once a week, then like twice a month. Girlfriends take up a lot of time. 

"I.. I uh, just remembered... My mom wants me home. I'm sorry." Eren had stood and flee from the room before the raven could utter a word. Eren sped down the stairs, and he was almost home free, when he bumped into another raven. 

"Mikasa," he gasped breathlessly. "I'm sorry, I was uh, just leaving." Eren glanced behind himself to see if Levi was following him. Luckily, he was not. 

"Why? Mom said you were staying for dinner?" 

"My... mom called, she needs me home," Eren rushed, brushing past her with a quick 'bye' called over his shoulder. Eren raced across the road, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder to see Levi stood in the doorway, watching him. He made his way up the steps and into the house, slamming the door behind him. 

Looking through the peephole, Eren noted a tiny look of concern on Levi's face as the raven stepped back into the house and closed the door behind him. His relief was short lived though... 

"Eren! You little shit. You ruined my life!" Not gone long enough... 

\--------- 

It was 5:08pm Wednesday evening. Eren sat with his legs drawn up to his chest on the front steps. His arms clung tightly around his legs and his chin rested in the indent between his knees. His school bag rested beside him. He had bombed the test yesterday. He knew the information, but the time just flew by and he couldn't focus on anything. Eren wasn't even sure he managed to get through his whole name on the test paper. 

He'd been sitting here since he'd gotten home from school at 3:25. His parents have been yelling and screaming nonstop for hours. Eren wondered how they still had voices to yell at him after all the shouting they do at each other. 

Eren hadn't bothered going to tutoring. Why delay the inevitable, Levi was going to forget about him sooner or later. Why should he keep torturing himself with false belief that Levi won't change anything, and that things will remain the same. Eren had never been able to make Levi smile like that... And Eren had known the guy for like ten years. 

Eren should've seen this coming. Levi probably hadn't even liked tutoring him. It had started off as a talk between Kutchel and Carla one evening over their children. Eren had been struggling horribly with math, and Kutchel suggested Levi try and help him. It had just blossomed into a regular thing after Eren's grades started improving. 

The teen instantly stood, turning hurriedly when the front door was slammed open. 

"Dad-" Eren could barely manage the word, before his father shoved past him, causing the boy to lose his footing and tumble down the steps. Intense pain exploded in Eren's wrist as he gasped quietly in surprise. Grisha had just continued to the car, slamming his door shut behind him and driving off with no remorse. Eren drew his wrist to his chest, clutching his arm with the other hand. 

Eren wasn't sure what to do, his mother was throwing a tantrum in her bedroom, his father obviously didn't care. He just stood out of place on the step, staring at nothing in particular as he tried to will away his tears. 

"You shitty brat," Eren glanced up to see Levi storming towards him. The brunet wasn't sure whether he should be happy the raven came for him, or upset that Levi had to be the one to find him. "You don't show up for tutoring, and now you're just standing around like an idiot on the steps? Not even a good reason to be a no show?" 

"I-I-" Eren's voice wavered. Levi's demeanor changed suddenly. 

"Eren, what's wrong?" Eren could only manage a few whimpers and a string of inaudible words. Levi was near frantic after that. "Eren, you have to tell me what's wrong. God, um, I'm going to get your mom." Levi turned to knock on the door, but Eren reached out to grab him first. 

"N-no!" This was followed by a harsh cry of pain as Eren drew his injured wrist back to his chest. He quickly bowed his head to dry his tears in his elbow, before glancing at Levi, who looked shocked. Levi's shocked eyes travelled down to his protected wrist, then back to Eren's face. 

"Okay..." Levi took a sharp breath, calming his nerves. "Ok. Come on, I'm sure my mom can help." The raven reached down to collect Eren's backpack, slinging it over one of his shoulders before a calming hand was pressed to the small of Eren's back. Levi led Eren across the street slowly, allowing the brunet to take the time he needed. 

Upon reaching the door, Levi called out a frantic "Mom! I need help!" 

Kuchel was there in a second, gasping quietly at the sight of Levi and Eren. 

"What happened?" She asked quickly scanning over Levi first, then focusing on Eren. "Eren dear," she coo'd quietly, calming Eren's nerves just a little. Eren's cheeks were red, from harshly rubbing them on his shirt to try and soak up his tears, and tear stained. She guided Eren into the house, then barked an order of getting the first aid kit from the bathroom at Levi. 

"Eren, Sweetie, what happened?" Kuchel had a soothing voice, Eren though. 

"I-I f-f-fell." 

"It's alright, honey," Kuchel told him with a small smile, "we'll fix you up, good as new." When Levi returned, Kuchel set to work wrapping Eren's wrist in a tensor bandage. With the support his sprained wrist needed, Eren felt like 75% better. It was quiet as Kuchel worked away. Levi had busied himself in the kitchen, doing who knows what. When she finished, Levi returned into the room with a plate of cookies and two water bottles held under his arm. 

"Come," Levi called, "let's go upstairs." 

"You better not make him study," Kuchel warned with a tiny amount of playfulness in her voice. 

"No, we have some things to talk about." Levi stared at Eren, waiting for him to follow. Eren abandoned his bookbag on the couch and stood to follow Levi. He still kept his wrist secured to his chest, as a precaution. 

The raven set the plate of cookies and bottles on his desk before flopping onto his bed with a heavy sigh. He scooted himself so he was sat against the headboard and the wall, then patted the space beside him, waiting for Eren to sit. Eren was shocked for a second. As far as he knew, the bed was the one place Levi did not let people sit. The raven was strict about this, and now he was just inviting Eren to sit with him... on the bed? 

"Come on, Brat, we don't have all day." Eren rolled his eye lightly, then moved to sit beside Levi. The double bed accommodated them perfectly, well for Eren at least. Their shoulders were touching, a subtle blush lit up Eren's face. Levi was letting him touch him. First, he's sitting on Levi's bed, Second the raven had no complaint against the touching? Levi is always salty about physical contact. 

"Soo... you wanted to talk?" Eren asked quietly after a moment of silence. 

"Yea. What happened on Monday? You just leave? You said you were staying for dinner." 

"My uh mom-" 

"Cut the bullshit, Eren. If that's really what happened, why'd you avoid me at school yesterday and today? Kasa asked why you'd bombed the test after our studying? What's up?" 

"It was bound to happen," Eren muttered with a small voice. 

"What the fuck do you mean?" 

"I mean you're leaving. You're older than I am Levi, you're graduating this summer. You're leaving for school. You have friends your own age. You have a girlfriend. Why stick around with someon-" 

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up," Levi waved his hand in front of himself instantly silencing Eren, "girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend. Where the fuck'd you hear that?" Levi looked shocked to hear this. 

"Come on, Levi. Seriously? Petra. I know all about it. You were so happy when whoever 'eyebrows' is said she was going to be where ever you went Monday evening. You were smiling, a happy smile I'd never even seen before." 

"Eren... Petra is Hanji's girlfriend. She moved away two summers ago and she just moved back. It was a party for Hanji and Petra. I was smiling because Eyebrow- I mean, Erwin planned the whole stupid surprise for Shit-glasses." 

"Really?" Eren couldn't help but feel extremely relieved. And Erwin and Hanji were names Eren knew. He'd met both of them now and again. They all go to the same school. 

"Yea. Come on, Brat. I thought you knew me better by now." 

"I'm sorry for assuming. The phone call... and you were just so happy. I just freak out a little." 

"No biggie, Kid." Levi sent a small smile, "Now, what's this about the whole 'your older' spiel?" 

"I was just... you're going to be leaving for college. I'm going to miss you." Eren spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. He wasn't sure Levi could actually hear him, but it felt good to say nonetheless. 

"Chill kid, I'll be back for holidays, and I can set you up with another tutor just as goo-" 

"This isn't about the fucking tutoring!" Eren's outburst was sudden, Levi leaned back with a look of surprise. 

"Then what is this about?" Eren envied the calm exterior Levi was putting out, when he was a shaking mess right now. 

"I feel safe with you!" Eren cried out in frustration, his arms wrapping around himself. He tried to hold back the shallow sob threatening to fall from his mouth. 

"Eren... what does that mean?" Levi was fully focused on Eren now. Eyes studying his shaking frame and quivering lip. Eren looked beaten down and worn. More than the raven had ever seen him. 

"You're my safe haven, Levi. I come here to get away from home. I just... I can't be there constantly. It's horrible Levi." Eren sobbed lightly, "you're my comfort. You're that saving grace of my day. You, your mom, your sister." 

Eren felt Levi wrap around him through his sobs. Levi was hugging him. Eren grabbed a handful of Levi's hoodie and clung to him like life support. 

"Why do you have to get away from home?" Levi asked carefully. They'd separated just enough so they could make eye contact. 

"They fight. Whenever they're in the same room, they fight. They fight so bad, Levi. My mom and dad. I hate it. I lock myself in my bedroom. They don't even remember that they have me most of the time. Dad goes to the bar to get piss drunk, mom stays home and blows out my eardrums with sobbing and breakup songs, she drinks herself mad. She hates me when she's drunk. He's always hated me. I... I just have to get away sometimes..." 

"Eren... why have you never said anything?" 

"I could handle it. It wasn't so bad. They've never hit me... before." 

"The fuck does that mean?" Levi snarled. "Have they laid their fucking hands on you? Tell me Eren." Levi's eyes travel down to his wrapped wrist, "did they do this to you?" Levi growled, setting an angel like hand on Eren's injured hand. The touch did not match the raven's grave voice. 

"No... no he just... he shoved past me. I... I fell down." Eren explained slowly. 

"Your dad did this to you? That fucking asshole." Eren couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Because, it was true. His father was a fucking asshole. Levi smiled softly at Eren laughing. 

"That's so true," Eren agreed. Levi reached up and wiped Eren's tears away with his thumbs, resting his hands against his cheek bones for a few seconds before pulling away. 

"You're always welcome here. Hell, Eren, you don't even need an excuse anymore. Me, mom, Kasa. We all love having you around." Levi stared Eren in the eyes, "And I'll miss seeing your stupid face almost every day once I'm at college," Levi grinned playfully, ruffling Eren's hair and pulling back to rest against the headboard. Eren followed Levi's actions, resting himself against the headboard as well. 

"I want you to call me whenever they do shit like this," Levi gestured to his wrist. "Come over here if you want but call me." Levi insisted, looking at Eren, waiting for a response. 

"I promise, Levi." The two settled into a comfortable silence, allowing everything to sink in. Levi letting the thought that this had been happening to Eren all along and he hadn't the slightest idea, and Eren that he'd literally just spilt all his deepest darkest secrets onto the neighbor he'd always has a crush on. 

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Levi asked softly, turning to look at Eren with a curious expression. 

"Well, you know everything now, so shoot." 

"What was such the big deal with me having a girlfriend?" 

"Well, uh..." Eren felt his face ignite into red, spreading all the way to his ears. "It was just a surprise... Is all. I wasn't expecting it." 

"Uh huh," Levi grinned lightly, eyeing Eren closely. "I suppose I should tell you I don't swing that way. Never been into girls, actually." 

"You... you don't?" 

"No," Levi shook his head, deep in thought. "There's actually this guy I'm into." Levi informed, crossing his arms across his chest and letting his head settle against the headboard in thought. 

"Oh... is there?" 

"Yeah. He's a little younger than me. You know, not young enough to be weird, but we're in different grades. I've known him for... fuck, a long time. He's got these beautiful eyes, prettiest I've ever seen, to be honest. He's got goofy hair that never cooperates, no matter how hard he tries. He's funny, like really funny. Kinda dumb sometimes, but that's his personality. He claims I never smile at him, but I'm too busy ogling over him." 

"He sounds great..." Eren mumbled. He turned to look the opposite direction, away from the raven on his other side. 

"Actually, Eren, I'm pretty sure you know him." Levi said. Eren turned to look at the raven. "Hey, he's right over there." Eren looked to see where the raven was pointing, expecting to be looking out the window at the boy the raven was gushing over... except... Levi was pointing at a mirror. And the only person in the mirror was Eren. Heat filled his face as he noted every little detail the raven had mentioned, staring back at him. 

Levi liked him? 

"I wouldn't just tutor any little shit for _seven years_. You gotta be one special little cookie for that to happen. Christ, I can hardly spend the day with Hanji before needing a break." Eren laughed again, he'd always found Levi's shit jokes to be funny. 

"L-Levi..." Eren could hardly speak as the raven swung a leg over Eren's legs and settled himself on Eren's upper thighs. Levi arms wound around Eren's neck. 

"What do ya say, brat? Wanna try this whole dating thing out?" Eren was star struck. Levi just asked him out. 

"Yes!" Levi grinned at Eren's frantic reaction. 

"Now you're 100% welcome here, anytime of day. I don't want anything to happen to my _boyfriend_." 

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, mimicking the raven's actions. He pulled the shorter male into a tight hug. "Thank you so much, Levi..." 

"Anything for my little brat..."

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this at 1:24 a.m because I watched something scary and I'm lowkey afraid of everything right now. (My cats keep opening and closing the squeaky bathroom door...
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked this random little Ereri story. Thanks for reading! Remember to Comment, Bookmark and Kudos! I really appreciate it :)
> 
> As a side note, can anyone think of a better title? This was the only thing I could come up with... But comment any ideas? I'll credit it to you of course. :3


End file.
